Kyuubi's life
by Tompa94
Summary: Oneshot. This Oneshot is about how Kyuubi's life was until he was sealed inside of Naruto. Inspired by It's background story from Dexter in the dark.


_He didn't know how he got here._

_Why he got here._

_Or who or what made him._

_All he knew is that he got here and that he had no memory of before he got here, except for a feeling of emptiness._

_He looked around himself and saw strange creatures covered in scales. They were huge yet some where very small. _

_And he seemed to be one of the big ones. But he wasn't covered in scales. He was covered in fur, and he looked very different._

_He had some similarities with the other creatures though. _

_They had legs, so did he._

_They had eyes, so did he._

_They had mouths, so did he._

_They had tails, so did he._

_But he had nine tails.__ And he could feel a strange energy inside of him that he felt inside the lizard creatures. But he had so much more._

_Why did he have this energy, why did they have it? They didn't seem to use it. Could he use it?_

_He observed the creatures for awhile. All these creatures did was killing and eating each other, mating and dying._

_Was that what he was supposed to do? It seemed so pointless and yet it seemed like it was the way things worked, so could it be that pointless?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_He had li__ved for a very long time now. More than any other of these creatures who just continued what they always done. _

_He was bored, it all seemed so pointless._

_And yet he couldn't say he understood fully why they did it, because he had never tried it._

_He couldn't eat or kill them because he didn't see the point in it. He didn't need food or water, just sleep._

_He couldn't mate because he was the only one of his kind._

_He was all alone._

_But the true mystery was why he had never been attacked. Whenever these creatures got close to him they ran away._

_Were they afraid? If so why? _

_Was it because of his enormous energy that made them fear him? Or was it because he was different?_

_He was furious. All he seemed to do was being. He wanted more, he wanted to try what these creatures did and maybe discover what was special about it._

_Mating was out of the way so that left two things. Killing and eating._

_So he charged one group of these creatures and killed them with one of his massive claws. And it felt good._

_He ate them, and now he knew why these creatures did it, or at least why he was going to continue._

_Because it felt good._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_It had gone a very long time now and he discovered why creatures these creatures did what they did._

_To survive. _

_Why hadn't he realized it earlier, those creatures probably didn't even know how good it felt._

_But those creatures were since long gone and he now stared at some monkey like creatures that he found very interesting._

_In the beginning they were just like the lizards, but they had hands. And they eventually learned how to use them._

_They stole from others of their kind while they weren't looking, killed their own kind with weapons they created._

_He smiled. He had never smiled before, because he had never found a reason to do so._

_He decided to wait and see what the creatures would become and if they could amuse him._

_`Maybe I get something that can put up a real fight` he thought and looked for his next prey._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_It had gone even more time now and the world was covered in ice. And the monkeys had indeed changed._

_They now had less fur and instead wore the fur of other animals._

_He was right they could amuse him._

_And now he was about to find out how much they amused him. _

_He walked towards their camp and saw that their reaction was very pleasing to him._

_Instead of them all running away like all the others creatures did only the female and children ran away and the males grabbed their weapons and charged him._

_He smiled again and let out a howl, a menacing howl that froze the male's blood to ice._

_But they attacked anyway by throwing their spears._

_This was it, the ones that could amuse him, make him feel alive. He hit them with one of his tails._

_Some died because of it and some were lucky and avoided it._

_He smiled again before he felt a rock fall on him. He looked up and saw a pair of males that had pushed down the rock._

_His smile grew as he crushed them with his claw and heard the screams of pain._

_These creatures, he had made the right choice to wait. He had never felt so alive. _

_The wound that the rock caused was now gone and noticed that the spears was thrown more intensely and with more power behind them than before._

_But among all those one stood out, one that was glowing blue, and that got deeper inside him than the others._

_He looked at the thrower. A male, a tall one, probably the tallest among the males with a coat made of fur from the creatures with tusks and bright blue eyes. Eyes filled with determination and bravery._

_He couldn't believe it, that energy that surrounded the spear, he recognised it. It was the energy he had so much of._

_His smile grew even bigger if that was possible. The male had probably used it without intention, but so had he the first time he used it._

_And now he could control it._

_These creatures were indeed worthy of his wait. If he waited even more they could be even more amusing._

_So he was going to wait again. But now he had to finish these off and he decided to make it an ending that would be fitting to his best fight ever. So he collected an amount of energy in his mouth and made it in to a ball. And then he shot the males with it._

_This was a worthy ending._

_And now he was going to wait._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_He was excited now. Why? Because the creatures have grown even more. They were not only building villages now but some male called Sage of the six paths had discovered a way to control this energy they and he had. _

_They called it chakra._

_And the battles, although one sided, have become interesting. _

_And they have given him a name._

_Kyuubi. Nine tales. He liked it._

_And now two of the groups of humans called clans had decided to form a village of some sort with the warriors they called shinobi as the main inhabitants. And they had now chosen a leader. Hashirama or shodaime, he didn't know what he was called, but he had to check out the village sometime._

_But right now he wanted to sleep. He had discovered a long time ago he didn't need sleep. But it felt good, so he did it anyway._

_But then he was woken up by someone. He opened his eyes and saw a male with long black hair and blood red eyes._

_``Kyuubi`` he said, ``Obey me`` and his eyes seemed to change in to some strange pattern._

_And then all went black._

_He woke up at something that looked like a battlefield and saw that village leader holding his palm up towards him._

_``GIVE UP HASHIRAMA`` a voice said from above his head, ``YOU CAN NEVER FREE THE KYUUBI FROM MY CONTROL`` but all the leader did was smile._

_``I already have`` the leader said and lowered his arm._

_`So someone thinks he's controlling me?` he thought and used one of his tails to grab what was on his head._

_He looked at it and saw the male with black hair and red eyes._

_He wanted to blast him with energy but he was exhausted._

_So he just threw him in to a wall._

_He walked away not leaving any sign of noticing the leader who freed him._

_Some time has gone since then and he couldn't be happier. He was killing countless of these creatures and they were putting up more resistance now. _

_They all used the energy even more now._

_But the battles were still one sided._

_But he didn't care. The battles were still more fun then anything he could think of._

_Now he was going to sleep again. And just like before it felt good._

_He was interrupted in his sleep once again, and once again he opened his eyes to see who it was. _

_This time it was nine eight people in a circle around him in black robes with red clouds on them._

_And the all did hand seals, the same hand seals at the same time._

_They smashed their hands to the ground and a circle with strange seals in it surrounded him._

_He felt his body explode in pain and felt his free will fade away. _

_As soon as the circle was gone, the people in robes fell down. Probably dead._

_And now a ninth male in the same robe as the others but with a mask with only one eye hole showed himself._

_``Once again Kyuubi you will obey me`` the male said and did a hand seal and he couldn't do anything as his legs moved on their own and made him run._

_Run towards a village._

_It only took him a few hours to get to the village and he immediately recognised it._

_It was Konoha._

_The people reacted immediately and told some to get the villagers to safety and some to get the Hokage here._

_They all attacked with jutsus and explosion tags which didn't affect him. And without his control one of his tails wiped away the shinobi and the battle begun._

_The battle was very one sided with him winning but all these people slowed him down and even if he wasn't in control, he enjoyed it. This was his longest battle ever, and also his hardest._

_Jutsu after jutsu was used on him, but they had no effect and all he needed to do was crush them with his tails or claws._

_Just as he was enjoying himself the most and the battle was moving in to its twelfth hour. He showed up._

_A male with blonde hair, blue eyes and a white robe with flames at the bottom, he was riding on a giant toad and was carrying something in a bundle._

_Even though he knew it was impossible he could swear he had seen those eyes before. And then it hit him._

_The first male who had used chakra._

_The male he called The Warrior._

_Those eyes had the same determination and bravery._

_The male put the bundle down and used a pencil to draw something one the thing that was inside it._

_He then looked at him and started doing hand seals._

_He then felt his legs moving on their own again but he also felt that he also wanted to fight him._

_The male finished his hand seals and then he saw the only thing he feared behind the male._

_The Shinigami._

_He tried to run away but he was frozen._

_He saw the shinigami put his hand trough the male and towards him._

_As the hand went through the male and in to him, he could feel his soul being dragged out._

_He tried to fight back but he knew he couldn't._

_He knew this was the end._

_But he also noticed hi soul wasn't being dragged towards him, but to the bundle the male had brought with him._

_And he could now see it was an infant._

_As the last of his soul was dragged out he could see the male getting weaker._

_He was also going to die._

_He smiled again. He did it a lot lately._

_This was a worthy ending. _

_And then his world went black._

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating in a while but I have MAJOR lack of ideas and inspiration. Anyway about this. This is a one-shot that just popped up in my head and I wrote down. A little bit of inspiration is taken from IT's back story from Dexter in the dark (Great book by the way). But before I get comments about that the Six path Sage was the first to use chakra I have one thing to say.**

**HE WAS THE FIRST TO USE JUTSUS NOT CHAKRA AND THIS IS A FAN FICTION, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AS LONG AS I CAN THINK OF IT. **

**Anyway, hope you like it =) **


End file.
